Gingerbread Sweets
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The plot of Gingerbread Sweets with an in-depth look at things and a slight twist on events.


**_I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nope._**

**_Okay, so this is something that came to my mind after I watched Season Three's episode Gingerbread Swets. Don't know if it worked out, but you guys will tell me, right? Good. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Buffy was awoken by the feel of a cramp forming in her leg. Jerking awake, she noticed that she, Willow and Amy were all tied to stakes atop a pile of books. In the front line stood her mother, of all people, looking at her with the eyes of conviction.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Her mother's voice sounded serene, too calm for a setting like this.

"Mom, you don't actually want this." Buffy called desperately, beginning to fight her binds.

"Since when does it matter what I want?" Joyce inquired. "I wanted a normal happy daughter. Instead I got a slayer."

-Well, it's not like I had a choice!- Buffy thought with a pang of hurt.

As the three girls watch, Sheila Rosenberg hands Joyce the torch and the two women exchange a few words.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Amy shrieked, her lips twisting into a sneer.

"Mom don't!" Buffy shouted, not paying attention to Amy and deciding instead to try reasoning with her mother again.

However, Joyce pays her daughter no mind as she lays the torch tip across the books, slowly setting the large mound aflame. Joyce torches the books

By this time, Amy had had enough and she was willing to do a lot to escape this time. "Alright you wanna fire a witch? I'll give you a witch!"

She began chanting to Hecate. Everyone watched in awe or horror as light began swirling around her. It grew to engulf her entire body and in a flash she was gone. A small rat climbed from her clothing and scurried out of the room.

"She couldn't do us first?" Buffy whimpered as Amy disappeared, disbelieving that Amy had left them out to hang.

Just then, Willow got an idea. "You've seen what we can do!" She called to all of the adults. "Another step and you will all feel my power."

Buffy gave her a skeptical look. "What are you gonna do, float a pencil on'em?" She scoffed, still struggling.

"It's a really big power!" Willow grit out, glaring at Buffy slightly.

Buffy decided to play along. -Might as well have fun before I die.- "Yes, you will all be turned into vermin." She called in a commanding voice. "And some of you will be fish! Yeah, you in the back? You'll be fish!"

The adults began getting a bit edgy at these words and some even looked ready to bolt. "Maybe we should go." One man suggested.

The dead kids show up about then. "You promised to defeat the bad girls." They called. Their sheer cuteness alone makes most off the adults stand their ground and watch the two girls burn.

Willow, in a fit of desperation, calls for help, Buffy watching her girlfriend helplessly.

The girls were beginning to feeling the heat's effect, sweat pouring down their faces as smoke filled the air.

"Mom, dead people are talking to you." Buffy called to her mother. "Do the math."

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Joyce told her, eyes blank and impassive.

"Mom look at me." Buffy ordered as she twisted against the ropes. "You love me. You're not gonna be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

"You earned this." Joyce told her vehemently. "You toyed with unnatural forces. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't punish you?"

"Buffy! I can't take it, it's too hot!"

Buffy's eyes widened in horror. _W-Willow can't take it! Willow's hurting!_ "I'm sorry, Will." She told the other girl, her eyes apologizing more than words could. "If it were not for me, none of this would've happened."

Buffy's eyes found her mother and her eyes widened again, realizing that it actually wasn't her fault. If her mother had understood that the Slayer thing wasn't something Buffy had a choice with, she wouldn't have tried to come on patrol with her. Willow and Xander had understood. They understood because Xander had lost his best friend. Willow… poor, naïve, kindhearted Willow… she had simply been trying to do as Buffy told her. Live in the moment. And that had nearly gotten her killed.

Now, Willow had discovered something she was good at and it was costing her her life again.

Buffy was NOT going to let that happen. Her hands were loosely bound; if she could just get them loose enough, she'd be able to get her hands loose. The ropes were slowly falling away, but Buffy could see that the smoke was beginning to get to Willow. The redhead's eyes were fluttering and her chest was rising and falling sporadically, signaling that she was having trouble breathing.

Just then, the blonde saw Giles and Cordeia come in through the door and look around. She caught the eye of her Watcher and he signaled to Cordelia. As the popular girl rolled her eyes, she broke the glass to the hose and began spraying down the torches that the adults were holding. Buffy grinned in triumph as she watched Giles chant something with a bottle in his hand.

Suddenly, a voice cut through her internal victory dance. "Buffy! I'm on fire!"

Glancing at her girlfriend, Buffy noted that the fire had crawled along her pants and was making its way up her legs. "Cordelia!" the Slayer called to the brunette who was still spraying the adults. "Put out the fire!"

"Oh, right." Cordelia aimed the water for the two girls upon the stakes instead, effectively stopping the fire from doing much harm to Willow and from so much as reaching Buffy.

As the blonde was continuing with her plans to get loose and get Willow out as soon as possible, Giles spotted the children and threw the bottle at them. _Of course it had to be a big one._ Buffy thought as the two children morphed into one large ugly demon. She was still struggling with a particularly nasty knot, so it's not like she could take him on right then.

As people began running, the demon began shouting at them. "Save us! Kill the bad girls!"

Buffy laughed and called, "Know what? Not as convincing in that outfit."

The demon, enraged by her brashness began rushing at her. Buffy glanced to Willow and realized that she had to think fast. Deciding to do what she did with most vampires, the Slayer glanced up at her stake before bending herself forward, using that amazing strength she possessed to break the stake and lean it right toward the demon charging her.

Everything stopped, everyone froze and no one made a sound except Buffy. "Did I get it?" she called to no one in particular. No one answered and she grew a bit worried. "Did I get it?"

Just then, Xander and Oz fell through the ceiling and looked around. "We're here to save you." Oz stated lamely as everyone began recovering.

Giles and Cordelia rolled their eyes, moving forward to untie the two girls. "You know," Cordelia remarked. "Usually when two people are dating, only ONE of them gets tied up. You two must have wanted an orgy. Don't want one now, huh?"

"Not now, Cordy." Buffy huffed, rubbing her wrists as Giles let her free. "Are you alright, Will?" Willow didn't respond, making Buffy stand in front of her to survey her. Willow's eyes were hazed over and half shut and her breathing was still sporadic. When Willow was free of the restraints, she sank to her knees and promptly passed out. Buffy caught her head and lifted the poor girl into her arms. Mrs. Rosenberg had disappeared, leaving only a few of the adults behind, namely, Principal Snyder, Joyce, an officer or two and a handful of parents.

Joyce moved to her daughter and hung her head slightly. "Buffy, about what I said-."

"Uh, Mom?" Joyce glanced up. "Remember when we were talking about conversations at school? Maybe this one is for home."

Joyce, realizing that Buffy was trying to hurry her friend to a doctor, nodded in understanding and turned to leave. Before she could, though, Buffy called her back just once.

"And Mom? I know it's not easy to accept it. You've done great so far. Don't fail me now."

Joyce smiled and made her way out the door as Buffy took Willow to her own house, setting the redhead upon her bed. First checking Willow for any hints of burning, she noticed that the fire had only managed to singe the redhead's clothing and her skin was fine.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Buffy placed her lips to Willow's, breathing air into the unconscious girl to force her to exhale the smoke in her lungs. It didn't work the first three times and Buffy wondered if she was doing something wrong. Trying again, the Slayer was rewarded with Willow coughing and little puffs of smoke exuding the girl's mouth.

The Wicca's eyes flew open and she shot up, leaning forward to finish coughing before looking up at her girlfriend. "B-Buffy?" she asked. "Are we dead?"

"No, Will. Cordelia and Giles came to our rescue."

"Oh." Willow smiled and leaned on Buffy for a bit of support. "What about our parents? The demon?"

"Well, your mom went MIA when the demon was killed and my mom tried to apologize, but aside from that, they seem to all have forgotten what happened."

Willow nodded and grinned. "So, looks like you played the hero again anyway even when you were in distress."

"How you figure?" Buffy inquired with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, you just saved me, didn't you?"

Buffy thought on that for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Willow leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the other girl's lips, moaning slightly before she pulled away. "That's thanks for using CPR to do it."

Buffy chuckled and laid Willow down, stroking the other girl's back as the two began falling asleep after another eventful night.

* * *

_**Hm, I think that particular one went quite well, albeit a bit fast. Sorry. I just get weird visions and funny feelings whenever**__**I hear a particular quote from Buffy. You know? Kinda strikes an emotion and ya gotta write it RIGHT THEN. Anyway, drop me a review so I know your thoughts on how I KEEP doing this and if you don't like it… well, honestly, if you don't like it, I could really care less considering I still wrote it, but it's nice to know you read it whether you liked it or not. Thanks y'all!**_

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
